Mezu
'Mezu '''is one of the Ancients, immortal demon beings ruling over the Shadow Realm, which appears in [[Shadow Warrior (2013)|''Shadow Warrior (2013)]]. He's the second boss Lo Wang fights. He become a supporting character to Lo Wang in ''Shadow Warrior 2''. History Before Shadow Warrior Mezu ruled the Shadow Realm with his brothers under guidance of Enra. After Enra found out of Hoji's and Ameonna affair, Mezu together with his brothers, under orders of Enra, separates the pair and skins Hoji's face as punishment. Later, after finding out about the plot to overthrow Enra by Xing and Hoji, Mezu interferes and stops the plot. Like other brothers, Mezu sacrifices his memory of his sister to fuel a Whisperer. Mezu is then charged to protect the Outer Gates by Enra. Shadow Warrior (2013) After Lo Wang reaches the Outer Gates and starts breaking the seals, Mezu as the guardian of the gates, fights him. In the end, Lo Wang manages to defeat Mezu and Hoji absorbs his Ki. After Shadow Warrior After Lo Wang's actions cause the Shadow Realm and Earth to merge, Mezu travels to find a way to seal the Outer Gates. Knowing that the only way to close the gates is through a sacrifice made by an Ancient, he makes a deal with Mamushi Helka. Helka will conceive a child with Mezu and, in return he will increase her power. Mezu then rapes Helka's daughter and leaves to look over the Outer Gates until his new daughter, Kamiko, will be strong enough for the sacrifice. Shadow Warrior 2 Mezu meets with Lo Wang when the latter is tasked by Mamushi to find the source of black goo in the wildlands. They meet again after Wang tracks Kamiko's father, finding out in the end that it's Mezu. Later, after Ameonna reveals her plans to destroy the Outer Gates and doom both worlds, he and Wang join forces in order to stop her. In the end, he's seen near the gates, where he urges Wang to kill Ameonna. Mezu is last seen watching Wang to be swallowed by a dragon, which comes out of the gates. Personality Shadow Warrior (2013) Mezu is the most loyal of the brothers to Enra. Like, Gozu, he follows Enra's orders without questioning them. He feels spite to his sister Ameonna because even after stopping Xing's and Hoji's plot to overthrow Enra, Mezu wasn't let to see her. Unlike Enra, Mezu didn't see anything wrong with Hoji's created Whisperers. Shadow Warrior 2 His personality changes dramatically after coming to Earth. Mezu becomes obsessed with protecting the Outer Gates from the second Collision, even going as far as raping a woman so he could sacrifice the baby to seal the gates. He despises other humans and is extremely cold to his daughter Kamiko, seeing her only as a tool for his needs. In the end he encourage Kamiko to fulfill her destiny even though is not her fate. Strategy Mezu utilizes ranged attacks and quick dashes to fight Lo Wang. He also can use an AOE ground smash after which his spear becomes stuck and open to attacks. Mezu is the only boss that doesn't persa have a weakness. His weakness is the fact that his hitbox (armor) is really easy to hit, since it's his body plate and than his wings, both of which is easy to hit. A good strategy is the moment after multiple seals need to be broken which means that Mezu wings become the next spot needed to hit and then land 3 rockets into his wing as he lands. Design Shadow Warrior (2013) Mezu has light-red skin, long black hair and two short horns. He wears red cape, blue shirt and pants. His battle armor is in blue and golden. His helmet looks like horse head with a crescent head piece on the top of the head. He has dark wings and hoofs. He's weapon is a giant yari. Shadow Warrior 2 Besides now wearing a black suit, his design stays the same. Trivia * Mezu in Japanese means Horse Head, hence the horse head helmet on his battle armour. Gallery Shadow Warrior (2013) Levus-3d-mezu-color-01.jpg|Mezu in his armor Mezu hp 01.jpg|Mezu armor 3D model Horseguard.jpg|In the game Daz2b-1.jpg|Early concept art Shadow Warrior 2 Downloadbnmjfhy678df.jpg|Mezu's battle armor in Shadow Warrior 2 Pawel-libiszewski-mezu-lp.jpg|Mezu model Pawel-libiszewski-mezu-02.jpg|Ditto ru:Мезу Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Characters Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Bosses Category:Ancients Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Characters